sexual depression
by sectumsempra394
Summary: hinata is raped but she doesn't cope well with it and will it come back to haunt her .....what will her friends do if they find out? rated R for lots of sex violence and words not meant for the heavensshippuuden x 2 they're 1819 in the story
1. violated

WARNING sex violence and other stuff

For those kiba fans …not for you … I don't mind him but I had to find someone who would be cool as a bad guy.

Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Naruto and hinata were dating for 3 months now and tonight was their 3 month anniversary.

Hinata was soo excited her first 2 anniversaries weren't bad, but 3 months she thought it would never last this long. Also her stuttering habit went way with in the first month and she was soo happy now she could talk to naruto in full confidence. She stood infront of her mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was longer now, but she didn't know what to do with it. She tried putting it up, and pigtails, side pony tail, and a bun but none of them looked right to her.

"I like it down" a voice said behind her

Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxz

Naruto was glad he had hinata has a girlfriend. She was smart and pretty. he wasn't sure about it at first because of her shy weirdness, but soon it all went away as he got to know her. He looked in the mirror at himself. His hair was little messy and his only black outfit was a little crumpled since he hadn't worn it since the old man's funeral. He straightened his tie and added a little more gel to his hair.

"there we go" he said as he walked out the door to go meet hinata

Zxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzz

"Kiba what are you doing here" hinata asked in surprise

He covered her mouth with his hand

"hey… be quite… you don't want old man Hiashi hearing you do you" he said as he thrust her onto her bed

He uncovered her mouth and started to kiss her neck.

As he went down she started to shriek. Kiba bite down hard on her shoulder then put his hand over her mouth.

"what the hell did I just tell you about being quite" Kiba said angrily

Tears started rolling down hinata's face.

Kiba started ripping her top and soon it was on the floor. Then he quickly ripped off her bra exposing her breast to him. He cupped them for a second then gripped his claws into them. She started to scream, but Kiba just tightened his grip around her mouth.

As she sobbed Kiba pulled down her shorts and ripped off her lingerie, exposing her naked body to him. She started to sob as he quickly undressed exposing him to her. Without hesitation Kiba entered himself into her and griped her waist so tight that she started to bleed. As she started to cum he pulled himself out but then forcefully pushed himself back in. it went on for about another ten minutes until he heard akamaru's bark. He quickly pulled himself out of her grabbed his clothes and jumped out the window.

Zxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzx

It had been at least a half and hour and naruto got worried.

"she's never late" he thought to himself

He didn't hesitate and ran as fast as he could to the hyuuga mansion which was all the way across town.

Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Hinata curled up sobbing on blood stained sheets when there was a knock at the door.

It didn't take long for neji to bust down the door.

"hinata what's wr-.." he looked over at her bed to see hinata naked and exposed in pools of blood crying.

"oh my god … hinata…. What happened to you…who did this" his screaming could be heard all over the hyuuga mansion waking up everyone even hiashi.

Neji ran to her closet and got a clean blanket to wrap her in.

"i-i-im scared n-n-n-neji" she whispered as she shook frightened in his arms. Neji sat there on the floor with hinata sobbing in his arms trying to calm her down and comfort her. Hiashi ran into the room.

"neji what is………….-…….hinata………what happened to her." He yelled in sorrow and anger

"I don't know….from what I saw I would have to say she was raped" he said looking down at the poor defenseless girl that now lay unconscious in his arms.

"not good she's lost too much blood" neji said in a stern and concerned tone

Hiashi pointed towards one of the main branch members

"get tsunade on the phone …………NOW." He yelled

soon there was a knock on the door and tsunade and 3 medical nin were standing in the doorway.

"okay exactly what happened that you know" she asked neji

" I don't know all that much but I ran into her room after I heard screams and then silence...and I saw her on the bed crying and blood everywhere but nobody in sight."

The med-nin took hinata to the hospital with neji not too far behind.

Zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Naruto knocked on the mansion doors. Hanabi opened the door her eyes were red from crying.

" is hinata here" naruto asked in concern

Hanabi rubbed her eyes

"she's at the hospital with neji and father"

"what …." Naruto didn't have time to ask questions. What if hinata was injured or wounded or hurt. He could never live with himself if he let that happen.

Naruto entered the hospital in surprise. Neji, lord hiashi, lee, ten-ten, sakura, ino, shikamaru, and kurinai were all sitting around in the waiting room with the worst expressions on their face everyone looked distraught. Naruto walked over to neji.

"what …what happened" he asked trying hard to hold back his tears. As he waited for an answer he could hear the word raped, died, blood, and crying come from the 3 chunin konoichi's mouths. He couldn't hold it back any longer tears ran down his face as the thought of his love his girlfriend …dead.

"from the wounds it looks like she was beaten and raped." Neji's voice came like an echo in his mind.

Zxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Yay chapter 2 coming soon


	2. hospitale

Okay CHAPTER 2…2…2…2…

SAME WARNING AS BEFORE OF COURSE

Rerererererererererererererererereerererererereerererererererererererererererererererererer

Naruto walked over to a chair far away from everyone else. He looked around hiashi had his hand to his head, neji kept looking back at the intensive care light to see if it went off yet, tenten rubbed her hand on Neji's shoulder trying to comfort him, sakura and ino looked pretty much the same tears in their eyes and always moving the same piece of hair out of their eyes, shikamaru looked so serious naruto thought he was going to kill anyone who got near that door, lee was on the floor and he was so lifeless naruto thought he was dead, and kurenai kept biting her thumb nail and you could see she was going to cry.

Soon naruto got tired and fell asleep. He had that dream that your falling and you never stop except this time he stopped he smacked into the ground which jolted him to reality and waking him up. Nearly everyone was gone only the hyuuga's and kurenai were left. But where was neji. Right after that thought he saw neji walking out of one of the hospital rooms, naruto sat up straight and looked at him. Hiashi stopped neji and asked him something.

"is she awake" he asked in concern

"yes…but… she only wants to see naruto" he said with a stern voice

Of course naruto didn't hear any of what they just said.

Neji walked over to naruto.

"she only wants to see you" neji said in a concerned happy kind of way

Naruto got up from his chair and walked over to her room. He stood in the doorway and looked at her. She seemed so weak her eyes were barely open, she couldn't move very well, and she could only whisper his name, but at least she was alive.

Naruto walked over to her bedside and sat down.

"n-n-n-nar-naruto?" hinata whispered so quietly that you could barely hear it

"it's ok hinata im here" naruto said as he wiped his eye

"n-naruto" she said again

"what's wrong" he said while putting his hand on hers

He could see a tear start to roll down her cheek, but he wiped it away before it got to her chin.

"it's ok you don't have to say if you don't want to" he said with a sad smile appearing on his face.

"you need your rest I'll come back later" he said concerned

She did not hesitate and closed her eyes.

Ererererrerererrererererererererrrrerererererrrrerererererererrerrerrerererrererererrerererer

The next day naruto woke up and went straight to the hospital. He looked in hinata's room and there she was sound asleep. He sat next to her and allowed her to sleep more. Soon her eyes opened slowly and she turned her head to se naruto.

"hey… good morning" he smiled if nothing was wrong

A tear came down her face and she darted towards naruto for comfort. She hugged him and he hugged her back

"im s-s-scared naruto … I don't think I can live like this anymore."

Naruto pulled her off him.

"don't say that I will help you through this but you have to tell me what happened you cant hide it from me ok." He said as he wiped away her tears

"ok" she said with a tiny smile

She told naruto everything, who raped her and what he did.

"kiba… that no good lowlife animal" he clenched a fist but soon let it go

"hinata is there anything else" he asked before he left

"no that's it" she said honestly

Naruto thanked her and got out of his chair

"wait" she grabbed naruto's arm and he turned around

"please you cant say a word of this to anyone please promise me you wont" she said seriously

"I wont I swear" naruto said as he bent down and kissed hinata on the lips

To him it felt the same as usual but to hinata the kiss wasn't the same she felt difference between them.

"good-bye" naruto said as he left

Hinata waved

Rerererererereretrerererereeererererererererererereereererererrereeererererererereerererer

As naruto walked home he ran into neji.

"naruto did umm did hinata tell you anything" he asked

"no" naruto said then he started to walk again

Neji could sense that he was lying but he probably had a good reason so neji left it at that.

Gjkdfgxvdzgdfvjxbcvnbxdbngjrbvbxcmvbmxbvbxkjbvjxdfkgvzxksgdfnxjkvbhjxfbgjksdf

I know this one is shorter but who cares


	3. depressed repeat

Chapter three yaynessss

Hinata seemed strange after she got out of the hospital. She would never talk or be with naruto. And she was very rarely seen outside of the mansion. Neji knew something was bothering her and he knew what it was too. He cared for her she was family of course. Except this time she seemed very strange she hadn't eaten in at least 5 days and neji was worried. He knew she was troubled and he tried to help her but nothing ever got through to her. Late at night he would push a tray of food under her door but the next morning the same tray lay outside her door with ever single piece of food still on it. but soon it got worse. Since she stopped eating she got very sick her hair was a pale purple and her face was white as a ghost. Neji was really getting worried maybe if he just talked to her. So that's what he did.

"hinata…may I come in"

"come in neji-niisan"

"may I talk to you"

"sure cough"

"im worried about you hinata…please you have to eat something….I love you your like the little sister I never had I would be distraught if something happened to you.. so please eat something...i really care about you and I want to know that you will be alright."

She smiled "ok nii-san I'll eat something"

"you will oh thank god…..here" neji handed her an apple and some bread

"I'm sorry but that's all the food we have here for now"

"thank you" she said as she grabbed the food from neji and took a bite

She loved the taste of food again she chomped and chomped and chomped and soon it was gone. She looked up and blushed to see that neji saw her eat like that.

"i-im sorry that was rude of me" she said embarrassed about her manners

Neji just smiled

"you don't have to be polite around me im just glad your eating something" neji smiled again he could see the color return to her face he got up and left reassuring himself that his beloved cousin was going to be alright.

"does neji really care about me … he's never cared for me this much" she said as soon as he left then she glared at the door

"unless he just wants me to get better because im the main branches heiress and that is what father wants"

The feeling of hatred was risen once more. She couldn't take it anymore kiba her best friend had raped her and now neji is using her to get reports for her father. All the feelings of fear moved into her head again she started shaking she grabbed a kunai and held it to her throat and as she was about to make the cut another kunai knocked that one out of her hands. She looked over at the window.

"I don't want you to die just yet we have some unfinished business to attend to" she looked up

"k-k-kiba"

This time kiba taped her mouth shut and tied her arms together. Then he carried her off to his apartment. He laid her down on his bed and untied her arms.

"now are you going to make this hard on me like last time"

Hinata started to cry but did not resist she didn't want to be hurt like last time

"just to make it fun one little nip wont hurt right" he opened his mouth and bit down on her arm. She tried to scream but the tape that muzzled her kept her quite.

After he bit her he went on with the rest of the process. He pulled her shirt bra shorts and panties off revealing her naked body yet again. This time it was different though it had bandages and stitches from the wounds he opened on her last time. He didn't care he just kept going soon his clothes were off. He pushed hinata on the bed and climbed on top of her. Tears streamed down her face as he inserted himself into her. soon she started to cum and he pulled out then he pushed back in then pulled himself out again but this time he thrusted himself inside of her. her scream sounded like a moan in his ears and he enjoyed it he kept at it for 30 more minutes. Then he started touching and grabbing her breasts. This time though he did it more softer in a gentile way. As he was fondling her she noticed that he had 2 bruises on his abs and a bruise on his face. Then she felt a huge pinch and kiba pulled himself out of her. He got dressed but threw her clothes in the trash. He handed her a large shirt and pants and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"the clothes were filthy anyway" he said as he told her to get out. Still naked she walked out of the door there in the hallway she changed. she felt so violated but kiba seemed to act like nothing happened.

As she walked through the streets of konoha she felt like she was being watched even though she wasn't. she felt dirty and the dirt wasn't coming off.

"I cant go home I can never go home" she said to herself as she turned into an alley

For 3 days the hyuuga clan looked for hinata but found no trace of her anywhere. She sat day by day against a wall in the alley by the academy. One day she felt something land on her while she slept. She looked up to see naruto kneeling down in front of her. He couldn't think of words for this so he just hugged her. Her eyes widened when his arms wrapped around her then they softened. She smiled and hugged him back tears ran down both their faces. Naruto stood up and held out his hand for hers she gripped his tight and tried to stand but her legs were too weak to walk on so naruto picked her up(piggy back style) and carried her to the hyuuga mansion the whole time she never let go of his shirt it felt so warm and inviting…and soft. soon they were at the house. She remembered this place her……………….home, she smiled. And then closed her eyes and laid her head on naruto's shoulder. he knocked on the door Neji answered it his eyes widened at the sight in front of him hinata wasn't dead after all even after eight days she was alive …sick…very very sick….But alive. He smiled and led naruto down to her room. Naruto carefully laid her down in her bed and left.

Ok this isn't how I expected it to go but I guess its ok not my best not my worst


	4. together 4ever

Ch 4 together forever

Spoilers for you kiba fans you've been warned turn back now

This one might be a wee bit shorter than all the rest

Neji stayed by her side the whole time she was recovering the death of kiba . He could tell day by day she was getting better. She smiled more and she was seen a lot more often by her friends.

Everyone had seen her brightening smile again except naruto who left on a mission the day after he found her it had been 6 months since he was in konoha (he also didn't know kiba died). Finally he returned and as he entered the village he heard a voice shout his name. he recognized that voice he hadn't heard that voice that happy in so long.

He turned around and there was hinata running towards him. he picked her up and swung her around and then put her on her feet and kissed her. He let go but she pulled him in for another kiss.

"I missed you" she mumbled their lips still entwined

"I missed you too" he pulled away and looked at hinata

"what?" she looked up at naruto confused

He gave her a hug

" I missed you that's all" a smile slid across his face and this time didn't leave

" she's so different why does that make me so happy" naruto thought for a second but soon shrugged it off and started kissing her again.

A year later on the same day, naruto took hinata out to dinner. he was wearing a new tux ……that he took from sasuke's house. Hinata wore a lilac cocktail dress. They ate at the most fanciest restaurant in konoha. After they had dinner naruto took hinata to the top of the great hokage faces. There was the most beautiful sunset ever.

"hinata"

Hinata turned to see naruto on one knee. She cupped her hands around her mouth in excitement as naruto took out a small silver box and opened it.

Inside was a ring made of silver rimmed with gold in the middle was a stone...that she's never seen before.

"naruto what is this orange stone" she asked in amazment

Naruto pulled up his shirt which revealed that only half the seal was left on his body holding kyuubi in

"then …this…and….you…."

Naruto opened his hand to show his palm that had a big hole in it (more of a gash if you ask me) hinata moved her fingers around the hole it was completely healed but you could still see straight into the wound as if it was a window for something. Then as she ran her fingers over the healed see through skin she felt a prick and as soon as she moved her hand away a word appeared in naruto's hand

"LOVE"

:hope you liked my ff like I said it didn't end up the way I thought but it's still ok especially the proposal and I want love tattooed on my palm:


End file.
